Varrock
Varrock, (originally known as Avarroka) is one of the largest cities in RuneScape and the largest city available to free players. It is also one of the most popular cities in all of RuneScape. The city is also known as Avarrocka, in barbarian speech. Varrock is also the capital city of the kingdom of Misthalin. Entrances Varrock can be entered through the north gate from the Wilderness, through the east gate, through the south gate from Lumbridge, and through the west gate from Barbarian Village. Each entrance has level 21 guards surrounding it. Fortunately, the guards are not aggressive, meaning that if a low level player walks near them, the player will not be attacked. Although players entering through the south entrance may be attacked by level 7 and 20 dark wizards. Members can enter Varrock from Edgeville dungeon through the sewerage. Varrock's location in relation to the Wilderness makes it the best spot for low level player killers. Transportation *Players with 25 Magic can cast the Teleport to Varrock Spell *Balloon transport system - south of Lumber Yard north east of Varrock. *There is also a Spirit tree and a fairy ring just northwest of Varrock. *The canoe transport system also has several landing points near Varrock, such as near the Champion's Guild and Edgeville. The Founding of Varrock Avarrocka (later Varrock) came into being in the year 700 of the Fourth Age, when the races that survived the God Wars began to compete for land without the direct aid of gods. At the time, the world was dangerous, and most of humanity lived in small nomadic tribes intent solely on surviving. One of these tribes, led by a small group of elders, was looking to settle in the forested territory that is now Misthalin. As they searched, they discovered a young boy, about two years of age, wandering near the River Lum, unable to remember his parents or speak. The boy was not ordinary, though, and stood nearly a foot taller than most his age. The wanderers, taking the boys' strength as a good omen, made a camp in the forest. It is said that, on that day, "both sun and moon were mingled in the sky." Banks Varrock's banks are located near the east gate and near the west gate. They are very large buildings and are easy to spot. They are great places to buy and sell items as many players tend to congregate at these two banks. East bank The east bank is a very popular place to buy and sell items to other players. This, added to the fact that the bank is very small, results in an overly populated bank on busy worlds, which slows down the game. Some of the most common items seen for sale here are rune essence, and player killing goods such as food, lower levelled weapons and armour, runes, and potions. The East bank also has a second floor. This floor is much quieter than the main floor, though holds nothing of value. West bank This was the first, and once the only bank in RuneScape. In its early days, this bank, the Bank of Varrock, stored only gold in its accounts. Nowadays, this is the most popular free-to-play bank. Things such as big bones, logs, feathers, and many miscellaneous items are sold here. On trading worlds, the outside area of the bank is great for buying high level armour and weapons, such as Rune. Further back is a great place to buy discontinued or rare items such as holiday drops and treasure trail rewards. The west bank also has a second floor and a basement. There is nothing on the second floor, though it is much quieter than the main floor. The basement contains a south room with coins, one gold ore, one gold bar, a gold necklace, and a ruby ring behind a locked door. Players who have a Magic level of 33 or higher may use the Telekinetic Grab spell to obtain all the items except for the ruby ring. There is also a spawn of 3 coins on the floor to the northeast of the basement, directly in front of the stairs. The basement is a very popular place to have bank sales in the trading worlds. The most popular place to trade here is the F2P World 1, but it is very hard to enter this world, because it is almost always full.